stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Logan MacLeod
Got it re: service stars. --Kevin W. 22:49, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Quote Hey, that quote's gotta go on the main page! --Sasoriza 22:56, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :Which one? I'll make sure to put it up there for next month. --Sneg 23:07, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::"Oh well, stand and be in awe of captain fancy pants! I got news for ya, ya dinnae command but two things now, Jack and Shite...and Jack just left Spacedock." -- Logan MacLeod to Captain Finnegan (Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation (Shadow Agent) :No problem. (Just give me a nudge if I don't remember in three weeks) :-) --Sneg 13:05, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Ranks past 2383 You sure you want to use those? They're actually supposed to be specific to REM continuity but they have pages like the others since I have full sets. --Kevin W. 05:52, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Actually I didn't want to use them in the first place but when i was doing the service jacket the ranks page for 2383 wasn't labeled as REM specific so i used them because i didn't want an edit war over the insignias.--Logan MacLeod 02:41, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Links Can you please remove the links to Memory Alpha throughout this article? It's better for the wiki if we have red links so we know what articles we still need to add. --Kevin W. 20:38, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :Done. --Logan MacLeod 20:59, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Two things about the ranks #Do you want me to make a table for your ranks like I did for Richard Boswell? #The alternate 2366 uniform wasn't introduced until 2369. You might want to fix that. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 23:53, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :well, the alternate uniform wasnt seen onscreen until 2369. it could have been introduced in 2366 and simply wasnt as common right off the bat. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:44, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::I doubt it. The uniforms were created specifically for DS9 and the series started in that year. Plus, nitpicking about the actual year a uniform was introduced is ridiculous. Let's just leave it at 2369 and not worry about it. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:53, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::i'm not nitpicking.. i'm saying that it is possible it was used earlier. the fact that it was created for DS9 doesnt negate that. i'm not suggesting you change anything, either, i was trying to make a point. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:55, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Personally I think the table at Richard Boswell is a bit "overkill". -- Sneg Admin•Talk 02:31, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm only suggesting the table so as few images as possible would be used. Note the way the Boswell table is coded that allows for the fewest number of images possible. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:49, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the offer of the template for the service jacket, I will pass. However I will adjust the rank insignia. --Logan MacLeod 20:25, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to exactly follow the ranks I upload. Just because they're listed as 2390s doesn't mean they were used in the 2390s for all continuities. It just so happens that the 2390s was the first canon appearance of those ranks. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I understand and thx for saying that Kevin I might change them back to the 2373 ones 'cause, personally, I don't like the look of the 2390s as much as the 2373. I wanted to post those ones cause they were cannon (if from an alternate future) and see how they looked in the service jacket.--Logan MacLeod 03:33, 18 January 2007 (UTC)